


Кусочек Неба

by Lena013



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Fem!Giotto - Freeform, Non-reciprocal feelings, Obsession, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Джотто Вонгола стоила всех звёзд небосвода и никто бы не посмел омрачить её улыбку.
Relationships: G/Giotto | Vongola Primo, G/fem!Giotto | Vongola Primo
Kudos: 2





	Кусочек Неба

Джотто предпочитала решать всё словами и миром, изредка разбивая наглым мальчишкам носы. Джотто пренебрегала заколками, длинными волосами и косметикой. Джотто улыбалась так ярко, так открыто, что люди сами тянулись к ней, шли за ней, сражались ради неё.

Джотто Вонгола стоила всех звёзд небосвода и никто бы не посмел омрачить её улыбку.

Джи считал, что не имеет права касаться её, что недостоин даже стоять рядом — Джотто всегда так искренне улыбалась, с такой мягкостью смотрела на него, что сердце готово остановиться. Джи видел в ней Святую. Джи тонул в нежности голубых глаз, в которых отражался кусочек неба.

— На что смотришь? — спрашивает она, отрывая взгляд от книги, щурясь от порыва ветра, принёсший песок, и расслабленно улыбаясь.

Джи приворожён ей, медленно моргает и качает головой.

— Задумался, Примо, — Джи отводит глаза куда-то в сторону; зубы прикусывают сигарету; горький привкус, — ничего важного.

Джотто была слишком красива. Ловкая, изящная, властная и спокойная — мужской костюм как будто был создан для неё, короткие волосы лишь придавали ей своеобразного очарования; женственность невозможно удалить подчистую. Джи понимает, что за это женщиной он готов на войну пойти, и это не фигура речи.

Казалось бы, что только Кнакл и Лампо ещё не знают этой уже-не-совсем-тайны Примо, но просто, пожалуйста, объясните Джи: _как **этого**_ можно не замечать?!

Деймон с ней учтив до скрежета зубов, Алауди ей единственной не даёт ненужного подзатыльника, Асари чуть краснеет при разговорах, а Джотто всем лишь приятно улыбается.

Джотто не похожа ни на одну женщину, которую он встречал, ни на одного человека — она что-то выше; на ступень или, может, две. _Джотто лишь играючи перепрыгнет эти ступени вниз, вставая рядом, смотря снизу-вверх и спросит: почему они все стоят здесь?_ Как будто действительно не видит разницы; как будто действительно не чувствует эти задумчивые взгляды Хранителей, которые выискивают женские черты тела; как будто действительно не знает, как влияет на людей и на что они готовы ради неё пойти.

Джи не спрашивает этого, лишь продолжает наблюдать, запоминать, любить всей душой.

Небо. Чистое непревзойдённое Небо. Слишком восхитительная, слишком хороша, слишком ярка для них, смертных.

За этой женщиной он готов спуститься в Ад.


End file.
